1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus capable of identifying a measurement situation in which predetermined measurement is performed on a measurement target.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of measuring apparatuses for medical use, utilization of measuring apparatuses designed to allow users to easily perform operations has been increasing in recent years. For example, with a small portable blood sugar level meter, when a sensor to which blood as a measurement target has been applied dropwise is inserted into the blood sugar level meter, the value of current, which flows through the blood in proportion to the glucose level of the blood applied dropwise, is measured, and a blood sugar level is calculated from the measured current value. The blood sugar level meter displays the calculated blood sugar level on the display. In this way, small portable blood sugar level meters are configured so as to be capable of easy operation.
The measuring apparatus as described above is desirably configured to display, on the display, the result of computation of predetermined measurement performed on the measurement target, as well as being capable of identifying a measurement situation in which the measurement was made. With such a configuration, it is possible to obtain further detailed information regarding the result of measurement and further enhance the usability of the measuring apparatus.
As an example of such a measuring apparatus, JP 2010-42261A discloses a measuring apparatus configured as a blood sugar level meter that displays a blood sugar level on a display, presents one of a plurality of predetermined flags, and queries the user to select the predetermined flag to associate the flag with the displayed blood sugar level. In response to the query from the measuring apparatus, the user operates a user interface button provided in the measuring apparatus.
JP 2010-42261A also discloses, as the predetermined flags, a before-meal flag, an after-meal flag, and so on. Using such flags enables identification of whether the measurement situation in which measurement was performed is before meal or after meal. With the measuring apparatus disclosed in JP 2010-42261A, however, the user has to repeatedly operate the user interface button as long as the flag presented by the measuring apparatus is different from the flag that is to be associated with the displayed blood sugar level.